


Gentle Touch

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Nipple Play, Romance, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After a long day hanging out with Wanda, you end it cuddled on the couch, but some gentle touching leads to something completely unexpected.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo - O4, Nipple Play





	Gentle Touch

It was one of those cool crisp days where the sun is shining but you still need your coat on. Where taking a breath in feels sharp on your lungs but you still enjoy doing it. Fall was well and truly here.

You and Wanda had spent the day together. It was a rare treat and you’d filled every minute with activities. From taking her to breakfast at a kosher deli by the Tower. To a day at MOMA. Finishing with a walk through the park, just appreciating each other and the change of season.

You almost fell through the door of your apartment, clinging to her hand and laughing. The day had been perfect, but long and you were both worked up and exhausted all at once.

“If you go get the blanket and find a movie, I’ll get some snacks,” Wanda said as she unwound her scarf from her neck.

You tugged on her hand, pulling her into her arms and kissing her. She giggled against your lips and wrapped her arms around your waist. You pulled back and rubbed your nose against hers. “Sounds like a good plan.”

You let her go so you could both take off your coats and when she headed off to the kitchen there was a skip in her step.

You went to the bedroom and got her quilt. It was one of the few things she’d managed to retrieve from her childhood and even then had taken a lot of doing. A patchwork quilt she’d made with her mother that she’d needed to repair due to the damage it received in the bombing that killed her parents. She had taken it with her when she’d been rescued from the rubble after five days of being wrapped in it with Pietro beside their dead parents. She had lost it again when she’d gone to HYDRA, but Steve had recovered it when they’d been cataloging everything from the base they had taken.

You took it back to the couch and found a movie to watch on Netflix. Nothing too challenging. Just a stupid rom-com that you could turn your brains off for. Wanda came in with a warm cider and a couple of pieces of what looked like a slice made from soft, layered crust, pumpkin and powdered sugar. She said it was called placinta cu dovleac and it was something she used to have as a kid. It was the perfect treat for the end of your day.

Wanda sat curled in against you, as you wrapped your arm around her to watch the film. As the two of you relaxed completely Wanda lay her head on her shoulder and her full weight pressed against you.

You started grazing the back of your fingers up and down her side. She made a very soft humming sound and turned her head into you more. You smiled as you looked down at her, enjoying the gentle caress of your fingers. You skimmed them under the curve of her breasts, letting the back of your knuckles ghost over her soft flesh.

She shivered a little and her lips touched on your neck. Not kissing you. More like she was resting them there. You cupped one breast, feeling the contour of it, letting the full weight sit in your palm. She inhaled sharply and when she slowly exhaled again, her breath tickled your skin, hot and humid.

Your hands ran down her stomach and toyed with the hem of her shirt. She seemed to relax again and pressed a gentle kiss on your neck. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, just focusing on the film. Then you ran your hands up under her shirt.

Wanda tensed and held her breath, trembling slightly as you crept your hands up to her breasts. You gently traced your fingers over the lace of her bra and along the edge of it. As she began to relax again she hummed softly.

You pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her skin to your hands. Wanda gasped and wriggled against you. You were enjoying her reactions. You weren’t sure if she wanted more, or just for you to continue as you were. It didn’t matter though, the soft gasps and moans she was making were exactly what you wanted to hear so you were going to drag it out as long as you could.

Your fingertips gently skimmed over the curves of her breast, dancing around her areolae but avoiding her nipples completely. Her chest rose and fell in rapid bursts that settled as you dragged out the teasing. As she began to relax more you increased the pressure. First gently massaging her breasts and then teasing her nipples so they hardened under your fingers.

Wanda moaned and buried her face in your neck. Her teeth grazed over your skin and her back arched a little as she pushed her breasts up into your hands. You began to run the tips of your finger around the tips of her nipples as you used your palms to massage her breasts. You gradually increased the pressure and pulled slightly. Wanda was panting and rocking her hips on the couch.

You squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Wanda jerked under you and moaned loudly into your skin as her whole body seemed to tense up suddenly. You looked down at her, shocked as she relaxed back down panting.

“Did you just…?” You asked. 

Wanda looked up at you with lust blown eyes and nodded her head slowly. “Uh-huh.” She said sounding just as shocked as you felt. “I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

You started giggling and kissed her. You’re beautiful soft Wanda had just orgasmed just through breast play. It was a huge turn on and more so given she’d never done it before. You guided her back on the couch and she wrapped her arms around you as she returned the kiss lovingly.

“Hey,” she giggled as you pushed your thigh between her legs and kissed down her neck. “Shouldn’t I be returning the favor?”

You pulled back and looked down at her. “Oh, my beautiful girl,” you said. “We haven’t rushed anything all day. Why start now?”


End file.
